


Haruna’s Mission

by AshenLucith



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Comedy, Coz why not, Crush, Dense Kidou Yuuto, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Gay Panic, Inazuma Sapphics, Kiss at the Library, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Otonashi Haruna, Library, Make-up, Mutual Pining, Pan Kudou Fuyuka, Pansexual Character, Pining, Romance, fuyuka in make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenLucith/pseuds/AshenLucith
Summary: Third-year Haruna has one mission: Ask the former Raimon sweetheart, Kudou Fuyuka, on a date! Careful plans, perfect simulations, there’s no way she can fail! Okay maybe there’s one thing she hasn’t considered, how do you stop from gay panicking?HaruFuyu for Inazuma Sapphic Day 1!Prompt: Kiss at the Library
Relationships: Kudou Fuyuka/Otonashi Haruna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Haruna’s Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. I’m two days late. BUT THAT WON’T STOP ME FROM GIVING MORE WLW CONTENT!! I will finish this all by the last day, I promise that to my grave. I write for the representation and advocacies, my dears.
> 
> This is a piece for Inazuma Sapphics on twitter. Find the event @inazumasapphics and celebrate WLW with us!  
> Day 1 Prompt: Kiss at the Library

Otonashi Haruna ignores the usual buzzing of the grounds—her official field of networks—as she sprints across. On normal mornings, she usually resides on one of the benches along the grassy plains, either there or at the cafeteria, to gather the hottest of the teas for the newspaper club. Nothing personal to the content of the pieces she’ll retrieve, of course. It’s all in the name of truth! Luckily for those hiding from whom the student body dubbed as ‘Detective-senpai,’ this is not a normal day for the third-year Haruna. For this is the day that marks the start of her awaited magical, hopefully not tragic, love story!

Haruna climbs the stairs with undeterred momentum. “There’s nothing wrong with being hopeful.” She places the ‘e’ on enthusiasm as she passes a group of freshmen on the corridor, not forgetting to give an ‘excuse me’ before turning the corner. She feels her hands sweat at her speed and nerves.

Is she worried? Is the plan not going to work after all the time and effort she puts into it?

_‘It’s okay to be anxious.’_

The words in her head keep her walking. She planned this whole day and calculated all the possibilities of interruptions. She even jotted down her plan b to z. As an assurance, she finished all her head manager responsibilities for the soccer club, appointed her juniors in the newspaper club for some of her duties, she even cleared all of her homeworks just in case an unaccounted variable shows its head on this special day.

 _Plus,_ there’s no more Kidou Yuuto to police on her dating life. Nothing wrong with him, of course, not on an uneventful day. In fact, Haruna knows that he means well all the time. But sometimes he can be a little… overprotective.

 _‘Maybe I should finally tell him I’m gay.’_ A frown paints her face as the notion passes her mind again. Haruna doesn’t like lying to her brother but she’s been with him long enough for her to know that it isn’t a good idea to come out to him yet. It’s not that he’s homophobic or something. Haruna just feels the need to hide that fact from him because of his natural instincts to dive head first between her and her suitors and admirers, who are, unfortunately to Haruna, all men. If word reaches her brother that she’s lesbian all this time, he’ll surely treat all the women who talk to her the same way. And _honestly_ , who wants that on their plate?!

“Maybe I should tell him _he’s_ gay,” Haruna irritatedly whispers as she passes the almost empty skywalk and reach the other building. She raises a brow as she remembers all the time she catches her brother describing or looking at Endou a little too fondly, calling him ‘his light,’ and then scratching his head whenever someone, mostly her, points out he might have a crush on his captain. For someone who’s known as a genius and the commander of the field, he’s awfully pretty dense for all matters that encompasses romance.

But he definitely isn’t Haruna’s problem today. She’ll decide on when and what to tell him after she succeeds on her plan. For now, her goal takes priority.

Haruna feels her heart pound as she reduces her speed. She’s a corner away from her destination and is definitely regretting forgetting her handkerchief at home. Her memory isn’t really cooperating with her today. As she tries to remember all the ‘seductive techniques’ Rika has in her book—bless her soul— Haruna takes a swift left as she reaches the end of the hallway where the library should be.

A small crowd confronts her eyes.

 _‘I knew some would pop up, but not this many.’_ She can’t help but feel resentful at the fact that she wasn’t the only one to know about the news. In retrospect, she should have expected this much. It’s not like she’s the only person in school to ever notice her beauty. In fact, the reason she made such a detailed plan is all because she’s aiming to gain the attention of the former—arguably still the current in Haruna’s eyes—Raimon sweetheart, Kudou Fuyuka herself.

She tries to spy inside the library to no avail. _‘Yep, can’t see.’_ With a sharp inhale of determination, she shimmies through the crowd of spectators blocking the entrance, ready to face destiny’s answer to her prayers.

And there she was, wearing the uniform of the high school she’ve always wanted to go to, or at least, that’s what Haruna thinks she’s wearing. All she can see right now is her black blazered back where her long lavender hair falls and a distinct black skirt reaching her thighs. Unlike when they first met her, Fuyuka now has her back straightened and her white-long-socked legs and black-shoed feet firmly placed on the ground.

Haruna can sense the confidence in Fuyuka. A lot has definitely changed in two years.

Haruna clasps her hands on her chest. Right. She can’t cower now. There’s nothing. Absolutely nothing that can soil her plans.

Her first steps are heavy but she continues walking. The skinny librarian Fuyuka’s talking to takes notice of her and lifts her brow.

“Oh. Newspaper again?” She says plainly, but Haruna swears she feels a bit of hostility there. It can’t be helped, she probably hasn’t forgiven Haruna from last time. 

But that doesn’t matter right now either.

Fuyuka turns her body to whom Mrs. Komatsu addressed. Haruna slows her steps at the surprise. The timid Fuyuka’s wearing a make-up that Haruna has only dreamt of her having.

Fuyuka’s bi-colored blue eyes are complemented with turquoise that gives her an intimidating look no one thinks she’s capable of having. Partnered with her now defined eyebrows and pale pink lipstick, it’s as if she’s carrying an entirely different aura than what Haruna remembers.

The shock on Fuyuka’s features are exchanged with a bright smile Haruna was familiar with. Haruna stops on her tracks as violent knots make themselves known on her stomach.

Haruna immediately tries to say something only to find her voice gone and then resorts to closing her mouth. 

“How are you doing?”

Haruna notes that despite a change in appearance, Fuyuka was as sweet as she last saw her. She feels her heart clenching, that soft voice truly heals her, reminding Haruna of the days when she tags along whenever her senpai wants to take care of the plants or wants to buy something for the team. Dear good old days…

**_Cough cough_**

Haruna’s pulled from her distraction as the librarian takes her attention. “I thought I told you not to come here _anymore?”_

Haruna controls the scrunch her face was planning to do and hides it with a nervous laugh. “Komatsu-sensei, it’s, it’s not about that.” She scratches the back of her head.

Haruna knows well that the lady doesn’t like how Haruna bothered her for an ‘interview’ last time. Actually, she doesn’t like being bothered _at all._ It never mattered that it was Haruna. She just probably hates humans in general.

“Komatsu-sensei,” Fuyuka intervenes, “Otonashi-san’s here to talk to me.” The smile she gave can melt even the hardest of hearts. Yes, even Komatsu’s. Despite being completely aware that Fuyuka doesn’t know Haruna’s going to appear before her, Komatsu decides to let things slide.

Haruna doesn’t miss the glare that Komatsu gave her before she goes back behind the counter where she works and picks up a book she has at the top. It’s not common knowledge but Haruna knows that Komatsu’s an old friend of Kudou, as to how they are now, _that_ she can’t really tell. Right then, Fuyuka calls Haruna with a hand gesture asking her to follow and Haruna can’t and is not capable of saying no.

Haruna holds her breath as they walk deeper into the shelves where only the most studious of people visit. She’s definitely not nervous being almost alone with her long time crush who’s currently showing more assertiveness than her despite the fact that that’s one of Haruna’s most prided traits. Nope. Not at all. Not even slightly.

“Otonashi-san.”

“I do! I mean— ah hahahaha... yes?” Haruna salutes and Fuyuka can’t help but giggle.

Haruna feels the blush travelling her face. It’s taking all her will to not just jump out of the window right now. This is not, she repeats, _not_ going according to _plan!_

 _‘This is so unfair!’_ She thinks as she puts her hands beside her robotically. This isn’t how she was envisioning this would go. How can there be that there’s too many variables she hasn’t considered. First of all, who would even have thought that the prettiest can get even prettier?! And who thought it was a good idea for the librarian to hate her in the first place—wait, actually, that one was on her. She may or may not deserve it. But then, there’s nothing wrong with asking for an interview it’s just how things are—

“...so?”

“Eh?”

Haruna gives a dumbfounded look. She was thinking so loud, she missed Fuyuka‘s words. She sees Fuyuka looking down at her own feet. Wait, she’s embarrassed? At what???

“Is it a no?”

“ _Huh?!_ No for what?!” With all the failures her plans are gaining she can’t help but shout.

_“Shhhh!!”_

“S-Sorry!” Haruna flings her head from Fuyuka to the direction of the librarian and then back at the older teen. “I mean… sorry. I uh, didn’t hear what you said.” She scratches her neck before Fuyuka lifts her head and stares at Haruna.

Haruna gulps, the librarian probably doesn’t hate her enough to raise the temperature of the library, does she?

“A-Are you free this Sunday?”

“ _Hah—?!”_ Fuyuka immediately covers Haruna’s mouth before she shouts again. Her cold hands on her face, however, is not making it any easy for Haruna to calm down.

“Nod for yes, shake for no.” Fuyuka words her sentence carefully without removing her hand. “W-Will you... go out with me, this Sunday?”

Haruna makes consecutive quick nods as if her life depends on it. Fuyuka’s face brightens in delight, making Haruna even more dizzy. She finally removes her hand over Haruna’s mouth and then stares at the floor again.

“S-See you then.”

“Y-Yes.”

Haruna, with the whole of her brain lagging, doesn’t move from where she is. Comparatively, Fuyuka who was already on the move to leave suddenly stops and then goes back to where she was standing.

She leans close to Haruna and gazes at her eyes for a moment before looking away again. The confused Haruna merely stands in her place. 

All of a sudden, she feels something soft on her cheek.

“Eh?”

Fuyuka fast walks outside the shelves.

“ _Eh?!_ ”

Haruna hears the library door close.

_“HAAAHHH?!?”_

“ _Out of the library, NOW!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* It’s not like… I’m hoping someone would draw Fuyuka like this *cough cough* *whisper* please
> 
> Legend has it that Otonashi Haruna was forever banned in the library.
> 
> Meanwhile, her brother, the genius playmaker Kidou Yuuto still does not know why he was getting chocolates on February 14 nor can he tell which was obligatory or not this time around.
> 
> I actually like how this turned out. Also thinking about Go!Haruna interacting with Mrs. Komatsu and Haruna finding out Komatsu’s married to a woman all this time. Komatsu is also one of the few people to know that Kudou’s married to Nikaidou Shuugo. Everybody’s gay, I don’t make the rules.
> 
> Anyway, follow my twt @ashenlucith and then my rt/nsfw acc @enbylucith. I haven’t opened my second one that much recently since online class started, that account takes all my time so I needed to take some distance. Follow me for some unfunny stuff lol (I also write from a variety of fandoms!)


End file.
